Hidden Depths
by Cyndoquil
Summary: The Weasley's are a Pureblood family but are constantly referred to as being Blood Traitors. They weren't always though. This is the story of Adeline Weasley and how she earnt her family the title of Blood Traitors
1. Setting Sail

Chapter One

Being the youngest, I had to wait until both my parents and my sister had used the fireplace before making my own arrival. Beryl, our housekeeper, waited patiently behind me with the house elf. Whilst I had seen father travel to work via the floo network each day, I had never actually used it herself. I was perfectly aware that I would be safe but still the idea of being engulfed in green flames set trills of fear down my spine.

Swallowing down my anxiety, I announced as clearly as I possibly could "RMS. Titanic" before throwing the dust into the grate beneath my feet, not caring for dirtying my shoes. There was a flash of green and before I even had time to close my eyes I felt my feet touch back down on solid ground. Ducking below the mantel, I found myself emerge in perhaps the most prestigious drawing room I had ever laid eyes upon. Try to understand that the Family Manor was decorated in finery, but this vessel made our family home look like a hovel.

I couldn't help but stare, my mouth hung open like that of a goldfish. The welcoming lounge was where the Magical Guest's aboard the ship arrived and were greeted with the sight of the most beautiful chandelier, with layers of diamonds and dragon rubies. The walls had been finely painted and enchanted to resemble that of the sea outside which was currently calm and almost black. My admiration of the décor would have to wait, however, as I was interrupted by my sister who grabbed a hold of my hand before leading me over towards where our parents stood in an animated discussion.

"Addie, dear, please meet fathers new boss" My sister spoke softly in my ear as she guided us over "This is Minister Arthur Evermonde, and his son Sir Victor"

Curtsying towards the gentleman, I tried my best to look pleased to meet them. To tell the truth I couldn't care less of making their acquaintance. When there was an entire ship to explore, I had little cares for small talk. I had never much cared for politics anyway and watching paint dry was far more interesting than hearing of father's work as the Minister's Senior Undersecretary.

Often, I found it hard to believe that I was at all related to my parents. When Minister Crickerly died in the unfortunate Mandrake accident, bless her soul, the ministry mourned the loss. Meanwhile in the Weasley household, my father rejoiced. Crickerly's death had meant that Evermonde rose from the position of Secretary to the Minister and providing my father with the opportunity he needed to rise up from The Department of Magical Education. On the few occasions when I had been forced to attend my father's dinner parties, I had had the honour of meeting Crickerly and must say she was indeed a lovely woman with a sharp mind.

"Your parents and I were just discussing you, congratulations on your NEWT results" the Minister spoke with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. He couldn't care less about my NEWT grades and if I had been a braver woman I may have been inclined to point that out "I am sure Ravenclaw is very proud of your achievement, any ideas of which career you will follow?"

I never got a chance to tell the minister how I was currently undecided whether I even wanted an official career. As it stood I wanted to travel, fall in love and spend time on her painting. For the first time in my life, I had some control of where my life was to lead and I wanted to try everything. I felt like a hungry child at a buffet when thinking of the possibilities of my future. I could go into any career I wanted, I just needed to first escape my parents.

"Adeline will be following in both myself and Dorothea's footsteps and taking up position in St Mungo's" my mother's spoke proudly, her voice nasally and cold "A colleague of mine has very kindly offered to train her himself. He is planning to step down next soon and either she or Dorothea will be taking over the position as Head of Infectious Disease. We are very proud"

This was all news to me but with one look from my mother I held my tongue. My sister squeezed my hand and offered me a look of sympathy. I felt like I had walked straight into a trap. After spending so many years believing that my graduation of Hogwarts and my entry into adulthood would release me from my parent's control. It would seem I was wrong.

The discussion moved to departmental figures and strategies to handle the rising numbers of dragon pox amongst the lower classes. I was staring off into the painted sea trying to work out how I could convince my mother to change her mind though I knew it was all useless. Once my mother had settled upon an idea I would have better luck teaching a goat the jig than persuading her to reconsider.

I took this opportunity to analyse the man that was to be our leader for the foreseeable future. He was more like a wax figure than a man. His skin was pulled back tight and had a shine to it that did not appear natural. It really didn't help his case that he barely moved, he stood so still you would be forgiven for presuming him frozen. Even when he spoke, his mouth was so small that there was hardly any movement to his face. I felt sorry for the woman that shared his bed.

His son was much better. Whilst he certainly looked more human, he had the same waxy shine to his skin and a lifeless quality to his eyes. His hair looked like it was made of oil, dark and oily. At one point, Victor caught sight of my gaze and smirked in my direction. I had to look at the floor to hide the horror from my face. I had never met a man who resembled a snake as much as he did.

Between the movement of the ship and the poor company, I was beginning to feel rather sick. I had had such high hopes for this trip, truly believing this could be the beginning of something great. Instead she had a very sinking feeling about the prospect of spending the remainder of the journey unable to avoid her parents or that of their 'good connections'.

"Excuse me, but I feel somewhat faint" it wasn't hard to fake, I already felt sick to my stomach. I had to leave before I embarrassed myself or worse I heard something more to ruin my day "I will retire to my quarters, good evening"

A tear dared to fall from my left eye as I walked away though I swiped it away quickly not wishing to be seen in my moment of weakness. Just keep calm and carry on, that was the British way. I was sharing my quarters with Dorothea whilst our parents were in the room opposite. Upon entering the room, I shut the door hard behind me and collapsed against it. I ran my fingers through my dark curls, pulling out pins as I found them.

I don't know how long I sat there, my skirts folded beneath me. It felt cliché to think, but there were so many on the ship that came from lesser families than my own who would love to have all that I have. What girl would not love to be in quarters that housed velvet bedding or be dressed in silk gowns of the emerald? But what a price it came with, to live a life of grandeur you had to relinquish so much of your own free will and abide by the laws of society. I would trade everything to have the freedoms of a lower class girl, even that of a muggle.

There was a light knock at the door and I feared it may be my mother come to reprimand me for such awful manners. I took a deep breath in efforts to prepare myself before opening the door. Instead of the angular features of my mother, Dorothea stood there looking rather worried.

"Dear sister, are you okay?" she said coming into the room. I didn't have the time to reassure her that I was okay before she had her palm to my forehead checking my temperature "You have no fever, could it have been the sea perhaps?"

"There is no need to worry" I calmed her, guiding her to the bed. My sister had been lucky with looks, she was graced with the more appealing features of my mother such as her high cheek bones and slender frame whilst mostly taking after my father. Her eyes were warm like honey and never had I seen a sweeter smile. I, on the other hand, was the spitting image of my mother. "I am quite alright, I just needed to leave there. If there is one thing that can upset your morning it has to be politicians. Evermonde was such a bore don't you think? And as for his son, I would rather spend my evening with a venomous tentacular"

"I am sorry to hear that Addie and I really do hate to be the bearer of bad news but…" she paused for a moment and I braced myself for whatever train wreck she was about to unleash on me "Mother has just told the Minister how you would love to be escorted to this evening's dinner by Victor"

By now the floo network on board had been shut off and there would be no escaping the dinner. Could today get any worse?


	2. Fine Dining

All the newspapers, both muggle and wizard, had been talking of the Titanic constantly for weeks on end. No expense had been spared to accommodate its passengers and it truly showed. The dressing table at which I sat was varnished white, with vines carved around the edges and silver handles on each of the drawers. The mirror reflecting my own grim face back to myself was larger than was really necessary and its frame was inlaid with mother of pearl.

I tried to distract myself with all these little details but I couldn't help the growing fury that stirred in my chest. How dare my parents speak on my behalf, I was seventeen and had no desire of being their puppet. Beryl was a smart woman and after caring for our household for longer than I can remember she was very good at reading us all. As she brushed through my hair and prepared me for this evening, no doubt she knew something was wrong with me though she didn't bring it up.

"I will take it from here" Dorothea said, laying her hand on Beryl's shoulder and gently taking the brush from the servant's possession. With a delicate curtsy, she left leaving me alone with my sister. I have often thought my sister would make a fine mother one day. In London, she had a fiancé waiting for her return by the name of Henry Runcorn. He was somewhat aloof but he was tolerable enough but what really mattered was that he was Pureblood. It matter to Mother and Father anyway and they were the ones that set up the engagement.

Dorothea gently brushed through my auburn waves before delicately weaving her fingers in and out, placing in pins and arranging my hair in an up do that I could never accomplish on my own. She wasn't finished yet though, on the table in front of me sat the jewels we had hired for the evening. She carefully laid the necklace against my collarbone before working on the fastening at the back. It was truly a stunning piece, beset with emeralds and small diamonds that had been fashioned to look like flowers with the earrings made to match.

"There" she said, taking a step back to admire her work "You shall break a few hearts tonight, dear sister"

I gave her a weak smile before rising from my chair. I straightened out the creases in my gown before moving to stand beside my sister. She looked beautiful, the scarlet of her dress and lips giving her a look of glamour I am sure I could never achieve. My dress was that of Irish green and far less eye catching.

"I really don't want to go tonight" I looked down towards my shoes "I feel sick, perhaps I'm coming down with something"

"You know how upset father would be if you cancelled" Dorothea reminded me as she pulled on a pair of crimson silk gloves "He went through a lot of effort to secure your being Victor's partner this evening, I believe he is hoping it will help his career in some way. We both know the only reason we are even on this ship is for father's work"

I was very aware of course. It was hard to avoid conversation of the ministry around my family. Another reason why I was dreading this evening. There were so many issues that were interesting to discuss, such as the ongoing goblin riots in Russia or how Africa are to build their own Institute for Magic in the coming years. Current affairs were so exciting at present and yet both my father and my mother don't care about anything that goes on unless it takes place on their doorstep.

"Well, we don't want to keep them waiting" my sister said moving towards the door. I hesitated, looking back into my reflection as Dorothea opened the door "Are you coming Addie?"

"Yes…"

* * *

The ship was certainly interesting, the Magic Wing was hidden behind the large ornate mirror that stood at the top of the grand staircase atop the ballroom and first class dining. If a muggle was to look into the mirror, they would see nothing but their own reflection, on the other side however the mirror was more like a window or a gateway and reflected nothing. I had often wondered what kind of magic was in place so as to prevent the muggles from sighting us passing through the glass. I knew it was the same enchantments that existed in Kings Cross on each of the stations but as no one had explained to me I was still unaware how it worked.

Stepping through the frame, the room before me was very similar to that of the muggles areas. We too had a dining area and a ballroom but with ice sculptures that had been animated to dance ballet in time with the music. A beautiful woman who seemed to be at least part vela sat on a lifted platform, gently singing the siren song in the language of the merpeople as she plucked the strings of her harp.

Victor Evermonde was waiting on the other side of the mirror of course and upon seeing me he bowed and offered out his hand. Trying to be polite and to not show my growing amount of loathing towards him I curtsied and took his hand. He gave me a greasy smile before escorting me towards where our parents waited. Glancing behind, my sister gave me one last look of pity before we were parted by seating arrangements.

Whilst I would love to describe the conversation and what I presume my company believed were jokes, I simply can't remember. I was busy admiring the grandeur around me, the architect truly had outdone themselves with this work. The ceiling had been painted and was clearly inspired by that of Picasso's 'The Starry Night'. Unlike the original, the stars grew and shone and dimmed as swirling clouds spiralled past them. The colours were some of the richest I had ever laid eyes upon and I was growing quite envious of the artist.

It wasn't until I felt Victor tap my shoulder to gain back my attention when I realised we were being ushered into the dining room. As much as I would love to, I couldn't fault Victor on his manners. He pulled out my chair for me before taking his own and on the occasions that he did actually choose to speak to me he always addressed me with perfect politeness.

"May I ask" I spoke halfway through the starter, much to Victor's apparent surprise "when did you leave Hogwarts? I don't recall ever seeing you before"

"I would be surprised if you had, being perfectly honest" he said pausing to signal a nearby house elf to refill his champagne glass "I was five years your senior and a Slytherin at that, had I been sorted into Ravenclaw I am sure we would have been aware of each other. As for that I never had time for the socials of Hogwarts Society, I had better things to do with my time than socialise with my peers, most of which I am not surprised to tell you amounted to nothing…"

I regretted asking the question, in doing so I seemed to have given him permission to tell me in great detail of each and every achievement he had acquired. By the time the dinner was ate and done with, I knew more about Victor than I probably did about myself. I had listened to his recounts of his 'adventures' as a prefect and how he was sure that Ernest Roscoe had bribed Professor Fortescue in some way to steal the title of head boy, which Victor still declares was rightfully his. If I was to ever be quizzed I could tell you the names of each of Victor's colleagues within the ministry, his opinions of each and how he planned to fire several from his office next year when his father was to make him head of International Affairs.

I truly couldn't have been more bored.

When we left the dining room in search of a dance, I let out a grateful sigh of relief. Surely Victor couldn't keep me to himself all evening? After a few dances I would be able to retire the evening and enjoy a few blissful hours alone in my chambers.

"Excuse me, Miss Adeline?" Victor had tapped my shoulder again "May we speak somewhere in private?"


	3. Unnerved

Really sorry for such a long reply but I recently started university and it's been a little difficult managing my time. I have a lot of reading to catch up on and assignment's to produce so I don't even know how I am going to cope with NaNoWriMo but I'm going to try my best to post regularly. Hope you enjoy the latest chapter, it might be a little poor as I have been out of the habit for a while but otherwise, please enjoy!

* * *

I stared at him for a moment, scrambling for a polite way of telling him to jump off the side of the boat and leave me be. Failing that, I chose to swallow my pride and follow him into one of the emptier drawing rooms aboard the ship. It was far from the kind of place I would have liked to be, the air thick with cigar smoke and the only sounds in the room coming from an elderly gentleman's occasional wheezy cough or the constant ticking of the clock above the mantel.

"May I get you a drink?" he offered as he gestured to a sofa where I suppose he intended me to sit. I pretended not to have noticed and chose a different chair, feeling rather rebellious at such a simple action. He barely seems to notice, continuing without very much thought "A champagne? Or a wine perhaps?"

I glance over to the small bar occupying the darker half of the room. A young waiter stands behind, picking at his fingernails and struggling with boredom. His only customer had white hair with robes of a deep purple, his glasses had fell off of his face completely. He sat slumped over in a state of sleep.

"Thank you but I think I had my fill of wine at the meal" I try to focus back on Victor though honestly the bartender that was scrutinizing his nail beds was of more interest. Victor sat in the seat he had originally offered to me. Giving him his due, he did not waste any time. He must have been sat a mere few seconds before he jumped straight into the meat of the conversation.

"I won't waste our time milady, I have important business to attend to" he said looking at the clock rather than myself "Both myself and my father have been in talk with your parent's recently and have come to the conclusion that both you and I are very well suited for marriage"

"Victor I-"

"Hush" He shot me a cold, stern look before continuing "A good wife knows when to hold her tongue. Your mother did warn me as much. Never the less, you come from good breeding and you aren't too harsh on the eyes. Your blood status is certainly a desirable aspect not to mention what you would benefit from the arrangement. My family can offer you wealth and estate that you could scarcely imagine. So after careful consideration…I will accept you as a fiancé"

I sat for a moment in stunned silence. Torn between horror, embarrassment and sheer rage I wasn't entirely sure where to begin. There were so many words I wanted to say, most of which were not for a lady of my class to speak.

"Sir, you astonish me" I try and control myself but my voice comes out far shakier than I intended "Firstly, I have far more estate and wealth than I need nor scarcely want as it already stands. As for the rest of your proposal, you simply assume my answer is to be yes"

"Come now" Victor smile was similar to that of cat that was toying with a mouse before it went for the kill "You need not be coy with me, you've already won me! Now let's not delay this any longer and let's share the good news with our families"

"I was polite" I could feel myself shake as I rose from my seat and looked down at him "But I cannot pretend anymore. I shall not be your wife Mr Evermonde, good evening"

Not wanting to see his reaction I hastily made my exit. Would he be disappointed, sad even? I sensed that the only thing that may have been hurt may have been his pride. I was halfway across the room when his voice, smooth as butter but oddly haunting, reached out to me from where he sat.

"It's a shame" I paused in my tracks to listen to him, though I know now that I should have continued to walk "Imagine how your mother will respond to the societal gossip, bearing the shame of her daughters rejection of marriage to perhaps the most eligible bachelor in Wizarding Society. That's before they find out that your dear father has been demoted and asked to leave his office…I would not want to be the cause of that grievance"

A cold shiver fell down my spine and I turned around to see the smug smile painted over his lips. He seemed very proud of himself indeed, grinning like a hyena. I took a step closer, my joints feeling stiff with shock.

"Are you threatening me, Mr Evermonde?"

"Maybe" he said rising from his chair and moving towards me. He came so close to me and for a moment I felt like I couldn't breathe. He rose his hand and I flinched, expecting to be hit. Instead his fingers, cold and sweaty, stroked along the side of my cheek and cupped my chin. The touch of his skin sent waves of nausea coursing through me "I'll let you think about it"

I stood frozen to the spot in the floor as he walked out, leaving me. I don't know how long I stood there for. I wasn't scared of my father losing his job or my mother's shame. I was scared of Victor. There was something very unhinged about him and it unnerved me. Needing air, I gathered my skirts and made haste to the deck.


	4. Violent Beginnings

**A/N**

 **So it's been a long time, I am very aware of that. First let me explain. I was taking part in NaNoWriMo this month which was very time consuming and creatively draining, though I really enjoyed taking part and despite not winning I am very proud of what I achieved. But also I am a uni student and creative writing and literature are my majors so...there's a lot of writing involved with the course. My degree takes priority in my writing life at the moment so updates here may not be as regularly as I like but I have not forgotten and there is plenty I want to write. Over Christmas I am hoping to be a lot more active.**

 **Many thanks! Hope you like the chapter**

* * *

I gripped to the steel railing that bordered the safety of where I stood and the icy waters below. I gripped tightly until my knuckles grew white and my palms hurt from the coldness of the metal. Staring out into the vastness of black that lay before me, I thought of how much I envied the fish that swam below in the hidden depths. They were completely oblivious to the events that unfolded above them.

The lower class cabins where always noisy. There was always someone drunk, or some poor bloke who had been locked out by the Mrs and of course there was the constant cries of babies. You grow quite used to it over time. It wasn't so different for Charlie, of course, after growing up in a city. The lower class cabins weren't too different to the streets of Belfast, always some commotion going on.

He had a smug smile as he placed down his hand and looked at the other men with a look of glee. He leant back in his chair, rather cockily. How many times was he going to win tonight before these fellas gave up?

"Well boys, I take the lot" Charlie looked from one face to another. Slowly they changed, shifting from shock to anger. Directly opposite to him, a large bald man with a head so shiny it looked as if it had been freshly polished. The man wore a brown plaid t-shirt that only exaggerated his sheer size more so. This bald man, who Charlie knew only as Vladimir, slammed his fist hard against the table. Losing balance, Charlie fell back on the chair.

"Cheat!" Vladimir shouted "Dirty little cheat! You think you can fool us?"

"Now boys, I did not cheat" Charlie tried to defend himself as he pulled himself off the ground "I just know my cards"

"I watched you" Vladimir raged on, turning to face his comrades around the table "He was counting the cards, he tried to con us the little mick"

"Now it's really debateable whether card counting is cheating" Charlie said raising his hands up in defence and backing away slowly "Technically speaking counting the cards is just playing the game really well"

"Give back our money kid"

People were rising from the table now. Charlie had got himself in quite a bit of trouble here and it didn't look like he was going to be able to talk himself out of it. Not this time. He kept backing up, racking his brains for an idea. He couldn't give the money back, that would take him straight back to square one. What could he do?

"That seems very fair gents…but…" Charlie felt the door knob poke into his ribs, there was nowhere left to back up "I'm sorry, I need this money more than you guys"

With that Charlie bolted, slamming the door behind him as five burly Russians dived over the poker table. There was no time to think now. Run up the stair case, two steps at a time as the thundered through the door. Leg it down the corridor at top speed. Left. Right. Left. Left again. Into the restaurant.

Charlie weaved in and out of the table as best he could manage, trying not to cause any more trouble than he already had. At one point he lost his balance, knocking a woman's soup into her lap. He shouted apologies over his shoulder but couldn't stick around. Whilst he was lean and quick, the Russians muscular build did nothing to help them catch up to him. He lost them in the restaurant before stumbling out on the deck with a cocky grin as he neatened his hair.

Walking backwards, his hands locked together behind his head, he grinned at the pile up that was taking place in the restaurant, and watched as waiters crowded around his pursuers in an attempt to bring order. He didn't look where he was going and walked right into a girl that was gripping the side rail. She gave a panicked squeal, seeming to think she was going to fall, before turning around with a face like thunder.

She was absolutely beautiful.

He collided with me, I thought for one sickening moment that I would fall over the side. A small, sharp squeak of fear forced its way from me. But I was safe, the rail kept me secure and grounded. At least in the literal sense. I turned around ready to murder whoever I laid eyes on. As it happened it was a scrawny boy with ginger, freckles and a cocky grin. He had one of those face where you didn't know whether you wanted to kiss him or kick him.

I was definitely leaning more to the kicking spectrum.

"Do you know who I am?" I cringed at my own words, sounding so similar to my own mother. The boy was around my age dressed in a shirt of white cloth though tinged with dirt and brown slacks with worn knees. His braces that kept him trousers up looked almost ancient and his flat cap had certainly seen better days. He was a mess, but before I had a chance to call him on anything, some very brutish men burst out of the restaurant.

The ginger boy grabbed me, a little too hard, before dragging me away. He pulled me to the side, hiding beneath one of the lifeboats that were stored there. He placed a finger to my lip and whilst I wanted to slap him, bite him, head butt him – honestly anything that would wipe that ungodly smirk from his face – I could sense the urgency in his actions and held my tongue.

The brutes walked past, their thunderous footsteps disappearing in the distance along with the sound of their thick accents. She couldn't quite place it but it was definitely European. We waited, in deafening silence with his finger still on my lips. Finally, after what felt like hours he turned to me.

"Do you know how many ladies would kill to be in your shoes?" he said, accent thick with Irish "You just won the romantic lottery love!"

This time, I did bite him.


	5. Changing Tides

"You fucking bit me!" His voice was far too loud, working an excellent job of attracting unwanted attention from the other passengers. An elderly couple walked their dog in the cool night air. As they passed by they offered me a curious look, their eyes darted from me to him. I tried a demure smile, hoping it would convince them that there was nothing wrong but when you had an Irish Stalker following behind with a very colourful vocabulary…it was hard to pretend everything was normal "What kind of lady are you?"

"The kind that wants you to leave her alone" I muttered below my breath, still wearing the fake smile as I offered polite nods towards a fine gent that was headed towards the second class quarters. I couldn't return to my own quarters with this fellow behind me "Have you not got better things to do…sir"

"Charlie"

"Excuse me?" My brow furrowed with confusion and I stopped dead in my tracks, turning to face the pest. In proper light he was rather handsome looking. His ginger hair seeming to burn bright on his head like Prometheus flame. His eyes were a lot softer than I had given him credit also, rich chestnut shades.

"My name Miss" he said taking off his flat cap, revealing yet more fiery hair, and dropping into a mock bow "Charlie Flynn, at your service"

"Well" I said a little haughtily, having Charlie bowing rather than cursing was certainly better but still very far from ideal. I looked around aware that they were being watched. We were stood outside the windows that looked into the restaurant. The lights from inside flowed out onto the deck where we stood, and whilst most of the restaurant had retired to their rooms for the evening, it was still far from being empty. To the north side of deck, a man sat on a bench smoking and whilst it was too dark to identify him it was clear he was watching the spectacle. I straightened my posture and regarded Charlie with what I hoped would be a neutral expression "I am tired, so I bid you sir to leave me be. Goodnight"

I didn't wait for him to reply before I walked away and left him there, still bent into a bow. I was in the doorway about to enter the comfort and safety of privacy when I heard him call after me. I should have ignored him and continued, but for whatever reason, I didn't.

"Your name" Seeing my blank expression he took a single step forwards, still holding his flat cap in his hands, he explained "What's your name, miss?"

I hesitated, assessing what damage could a name cause.

"Adeline" I replied, wrapping my arms as a shield against the cold "Adeline Weasley"

"You're beautiful Adeline" He didn't even hesitate. The words seemed to float through the air, bringing with it a strange sensation of heat and warmth. Blood rushed to my cheeks as I watched him return his hat above his head and turning away from me. It took a while for the heat of his words to wear off and for the bitter cold of the night to wake me from the daze I had found myself in.

* * *

It was the next morning that I found myself drinking tea with Dorothea. Her hair tightly pinned to resemble a waterfall of ebony waves. The soft pink of her silks suited her in ways where it would make myself resemble a peach. The tea was sweet and hot and flowing freely, as was the gossip. Dorothea had heard all the news from all over the ship, and likewise the wizarding world.

The daily prophet had been delivered, telling the world of the ongoing trial between Morecombe and Foley, where the latter claimed that Morecombe had used love potions to make Foley marry his daughter. As it stands there is no physical evidence to support Foley's claim but nevertheless, Foley is adamant to fight the case.

If anything, I found the whole affair rather amusing. It sounded like something from a comedy sketch from Wizard Wireless or a comic strip from Witch Weekly. The conversation was going rather brilliantly, for the first time since I had arrived on the god forbidden ship I haven't had any time to let my hair down and just be myself with her. I was laughing, a horrible nasally laugh, and the sound of it alone would strike a chain reaction. First I laugh, then Dot laughs and before too long we are trapped in a cycle of laughter.

"Morning ladies" A shadow fell over the table and our laughter ended abruptly at the appearance of Victor "How are you both today?"

"Pleasant, thank you" Dot answered for me, proving much better at being civil than I would have done. It was easier for her though, I hadn't told her what had taken place in the drawing room nor did I plan to. She didn't need that kind of worry hanging over her "I was just enjoying some time with my dear sister, but I have errands to run. I'll leave the two of you to talk"

I tried to throw her a look, some sort of sign to beg her to stay. There was nothing I wanted less than to be alone with this vile man again. But she saw nothing, and waved goodbye as she exited the tea room. I took a sip from my cup, wishing it was something stronger, and avoiding his eyes. He dropped the pretence the moment my sister was out of the room, turning on me faster than the tide.

"I saw you last night" he said, his jaw clenched beneath his skin "With that third class boy, who is he?"

"No one" I answered briskly, not liking that I now seemed to answer to him. None of this was his business at all "Just some boy"

"Come along Adeline, I'm not blind" He said taking my sisters empty cup and refilling it with fresh from the pot. He shifted the cup in his hands, the tiny frame of the china not comfortable in his large, solid fingers "You must have made some impression on the lad"

"Impression?" I scoffed taking a drink from my own cup "I think not. We barely even spoke, could hardly call it a conversation"

 _You're beautiful, Adeline_

The words had been repeating and repeating over my mind since I had heard them. Had I made an impression? The strange surge of heat rushed through me again, though I tried my best to ignore it. He was just a womaniser from low classes. Who knows how many women he had used that line on since boarding the ship?

"Really? Then why is he outside the fucking window?" I finally met his eyes. Was he serious? Charlie was now stalking her or something? Victor's eyes were black as coal and the vein in his neck was pulsing aggressively. I wanted to reply, but no words came. I didn't answer fast enough and he acted on it.

The palm of his hand hit my cheek in one swift movement and a different kind of heat burned in my face. Tears stung my eyes and it took every ounce of my self-control to not cry in front of him. I refused to let him see how much he had hurt me.

"If you want to flirt with men like _that,_ please do so in the privacy of your own room. I couldn't care less if you were in love with him or the milkman but the way you act, slut, reflect poorly on me. Next time think, or it will be your father's job as well as your reputation"

He finished his tea and left the room, leaving me in a mess. I took a phew heavy breaths before I left also. Charlie was in the doorway, his face full of emotion but what kind I couldn't tell. I didn't want anyone to see me like this, especially not him. Not him who had caused this whole affair. I shoved him out of my way and carried on towards my quarters.


	6. Blush

How long I lay on my bed, crying into the silks of my bed clothes, I wasn't sure. At some point I must have drifted into a sleep, one minute sunlight poured through my window and the next the moon hung low in the sky. I pulled myself from my bed and moved to my dressing table and mirror. My eyes were puffy and I no doubt had missed supper. My stomach rumbled but I didn't feel inclined to join the boats social circles yet. I began to brush through my hair, the brush catching on the occasional knot.

It was then that something caught my eye in the reflection, a slip of white stationary had been slipped beneath my door. I placed down my brush and moved towards the stationary. It was thin, almost like cooking paper and the handwriting was scruffy and far from the best that I had seen.

There wasn't much to read:

 _Meet me at 2 AM_

 _Kitchens_

 _Third Class_

I had my suspicions as to who the letter was from, but despite my better judgement I was curious. If Victor was to see me again, I didn't know what he would do. If he was willing to strike a woman in public what was to prevent him from sending a nasty hex my way when he got the chance.

Was I really to be made the lapdog of the likes of Victor? Power and privilege he may have but that does not give him any kind of permission to lord over me.

I sat in my room, fighting back the hunger pains as I dressed and prepared for the meeting. I chose simple clothes, in hope that they will earn myself little attention as I passed through the ship. A long black skirt and white blouse, the very same that I had worn to Hogwarts and occasionally wear to church.

My hair was tied up in a simple but tight bun, my loose strands of hair pulled back with pins. It was one thirty when I left my cabin, greeted with the stark silence of the corridor. Through the doors there was the occasionally snore that escaped beneath the cracks of the door. Portraits hung, sleeping in their frames, all but the last portrait I came across which displayed a lively party with various dancers still burning the midnight oil.

There was barely anyone about, the sound of violins drifted from the ballroom. She made her way down the levels with little trouble. The lower down the ship she travelled, the more alive and awake it seemed. The kitchen was also empty with lights turned off and the door locked. I hung around unsure of whether I was late.

I hadn't taken too long to travel down, though the stairs had winded me and I had had to pause for breath. Travelling down was an interesting experience to say the least. All members of the Wizarding community were housed in the Upper Class area of the ship, and due to the extravagance of the cabins it cost a fair sum of Galleons. So as I journeyed deeper into the ships core, I spotted more and more of muggle culture.

The paintings that I did pass, which became fewer and far between as I got deeper, were so boring. I had never truly appreciated the animation of our world's artwork until I was faced with the boring and lifeless work of muggle painters. One canvas depicted the portrait of our dear Captain, but his eyes didn't blink and instead stared out into thin air. Passing him, I expected his hand to move or his posture to shift but he remained stoic as statue.

By the time I had reached the kitchens, I had worked up quite the hunger. I believe I could have ate the entirety of a roasted salamander all to myself, had one been placed in front of me. I loitered around, ever conscious that I shouldn't be here and if I was to be seen the news would travel rather quickly to the upper decks. Gossip was a plague on this ship.

I practically jumped out of my skin when I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder. Behind me, to no one's surprise, was Charlie. He had gone through the trouble of cleaning his face and brushing through that unruly red hair. Had he truly gone through such effort for me? Surely not, he must have had some prior engagement that had called for this improvement of hygiene along with his clean shirt.

"Well?" I straightened out my shirt, despite there still being not a single crease in its material. He smirked and cocked his head at me a bit, his eyes running up and down my body "What?"

"Just a little surprised" he grinned, leaning back against a nearby wall "Even without all your silks and pearls, you look radiant"

I'll admit it I blushed. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and I had to look away from him or he would see. The smug look on his face told me, despite my best efforts, he had seen my blush and seemed pleased with himself.

"Are you ready?" he asked pushing the door to the kitchens open.

"We can't go in there!" I whispered as I looked around, half expecting to see the ships constable turning the corner "its staff only!"

"I have methods and means, as long as you're with me no trouble will come to you lass"

I trusted him for some reason. Maybe the sea air was getting to me or perhaps it was a lifetime under my parent's rule that inspired a rebellious streak in me, but I followed him inside not giving a damn about the consequences. The kitchen was empty and the lights had been dimmed. On the counter however were two china plates with what looked like fish in a lemon sauce. There was a bottle of red wine, glasses and a bowl of fresh strawberries.

"How did you do this?" I was a little surprised to say the least. Perhaps a little touched.

"One of the chefs owed me a favour" he stood behind me, his hands in his pockets and his cheeks almost as red as his hair. It was his turn to blush now "I know you are probably used to much better Miss, but I couldn't let you go hungry on my account and this was the best I could arrange"

I leaned over and left a peck on his cheek, not entirely sure as to what had taken me over. There was certainly something wrong with the ocean air, it was turning my brain to mush and having me kiss common men. Whatever would my mother think?

Charlies face rushed with more blood, his skin taking on a deep scarlet tone. His hair and newfound complexion made him very much resemble a tomato or the victim of a bad batch of potions.

"Er, well, yes…shall we eat?"


	7. A History Lesson

**Authors Note**

Between university, house work and trying to maintain what little social life I do possess, I don't have much time to write anymore. But I do want to try and write everyday in 2016 and the act of writing helps me relax. However, I do apologise if my writing isn't very good, limited time does mean I have to rush through my writing sometimes but I do it for my own enjoyment than anything else. On that note, please enjoy the new chapter :)

* * *

There were no stools and so we both leaned against the kitchen surface, both seeming a little shyer than either of us were used to. I had been raised with crowds, joining my parents at their political parties since I was old enough to walk. Being shy had never been an option. Discomfort was not something that I was allowed to show and must be hidden beneath the cover of a false smile or ridiculous small talk.

Charlie beside me leaned awkwardly against the edge, his arms crossed on the counter, before reconsidering his position and swapping out for another. He fussed with his hair and his shirt before swapping back to his original position. He was a bag of nervous energy and I had to suppress a giggle. I had barely known him for long, but of what I had seen of Charlie he had come across as cockiness incarnate. To see him so flustered seemed so unnatural and, as much as it pained me to admit it, was rather adorable.

I picked up the small silver fork and took the first bite. The fish was a little cooler than I would have liked, the warmth gradually seeping away in the still night air. If it had been anyone but Charlie with me, I could have taken my wand and with a simple flick of my wand it would be heated and at the perfect temperature. However, it was Charlie beside me and the option of a quick charm was out of the question. It could have been a lot worse too, I had to remember that. The sauce was flavoursome, the subtle balance of lemon and herb making a captivating taste that I probably could have drank it from the pot. As for the fish, it was nicely seasoned and regardless of the temperature, it was delicious.

Charlie stood beside me, his fork hovering in mid-air but his meal untouched. His eyes bore into me. I suppose he awaited my verdict.

"Delicious" I suppressed a smile as I watched his chest heave with relinquishing a held breath "You didn't need to do all of this"

"I did, I feel at fault for…well, for what happened this morning" My smile slipped and I focused on the plate of fish in front of me. The sting of Victors slap had long since faded away, but the sting of my pride was still hurting me. How many others had witnessed the spectacle that had occurred in the tea rooms? How many people had idly gossiped about myself and the man whom I was expected to take the hand of? "A man who treats a woman like that, they are no man at all"

"Charlie" The roughness of my voice surprised me, my throat feeling like sandpaper had been scraped against my trachea. I had to keep calm. Victor could only bother me if I allowed him to. "I am a grown woman, I can handle myself and I can certainly handle Victor"

"I have no doubt that you can" he chuckled slightly "I had barely known you five minutes before you had bit me remember. I don't care if you are weak or strong, he should never have lay a hand on you"

"And what would you know about it?" I didn't mean to snap, but despite his endearing nature he was still a stranger. This was my private life and I wanted it to remain so. Yet as I watched him swallow and turn away from me, the room seemed to grow considerably colder. "I'm sorry…I just…I don't know what to make of the situation"

He cleared his throat and his eyes seemed to focus on something distant and far away. He looked so much more tired, so much older than he had a few seconds ago. Like a fragile old man, vulnerable and alone.

"When I was a lad, my Dad would come home from the pub stinkin' of whiskey" he didn't look at me as he spoke "My Ma would send me upstairs to bed but I would lie awake and hear them both. My Ma was a good woman, the best I had ever known, but it never stopped my Dad layin' his hands on her. I would wake up each mornin' and find new bruises replacing the faded ones. Before I was even ten, he had left us. Ran out of town with some barmaid. For the life of me I never understood why my Ma wasted tears on him, but I suppose love makes you do funny things. Just…just don't let your love for that man, allow you to become his punch bag"

A heavy silence seemed to fall between us. I swallowed down a shaky breath, feeling ever guiltier for snapping at him. The silence seemed to draw on for decades, growing ever more uncomfortable with the passing seconds.

"I have no love for Victor" I said finally "Honestly, I rather hate him"

"Then why do you associate with him?"

"I don't have a choice…the situation is complicated but trust me, I could never bring myself to love _him"_

"I'm glad" I gave him a side glance and saw a goofy smile spreading over his features and felt the corners of my own lips tugging into a smile. We didn't finish our food, neither one of us feeling particularly hungry after the evening's conversation. He walked me up to the second class deck before parting our ways. He slunk away, heading back into the shadows of third class whilst I made my way towards the upper decks. I tried to act natural, but the silly little smile that Charlie had drawn from me refused to leave.


	8. Sisterly Chat

Walking back to my cabin was surprisingly blissful. The deep purple sky was like a comfort blanket, pricked with sleepy starlight and the horizon smeared in amber. I sat with my hands on the rail for a moment staring out into the endless horizon. Below me, the ship cut through the ocean making crests of white seafoam dip and dive beneath our movements.

The air was cold, and despite my blouse being thin, I didn't seem to mind. My face felt warm and my hands were clammy. It felt like the day I had received my Hogwarts letter. That strange feeling of excited anticipation.

Charlie was my secret. When the ship docks in America I may never give him a second thought again, but for now he was an escape. With him I didn't need to fake a smile or talk politics, I could laugh or cry or scream and he wouldn't care. Or at least that was the impression he gave.

It was very liberating to be around someone who didn't expect anything from you. It was a liberty I was not accustomed to.

I took in a deep breath, the salty air tickling my nostrils, before heading back to my chamber. I had been out all night and if I wasn't careful someone would notice my absence. I may behave properly, but just like the other students there I had done my fair share of sneaking around Hogwarts at night. This practice made it easy to enter the sleeping quarters undetected. Soundlessly I opened my door and closed it behind me. But as I reached up to release my hair, the small lamp beside my bed switched on.

Sat on my bed satins, my sister Dorothea waited for me. She was in her night gown, her hair tumbling behind her like a waterfall of auburn curls. Her green eyes, like my own, pierced into me. Despite the suspicion in her eyes, she smiled and her demeanour seemed far from threatening.

"So, dear sister, where ever have you been?" she said, crossing her arms over her chest, as if daring me to lie to her "I've been sat here trying to figure out why my dear little sister would be sneaking out her room at such an hour. The last I saw you was when I left you with Victor in the tea room, now are you going to tell me? Or do I have to put the pieces together myself?"

I shrugged my shoulders and averted my eyes, moving to my dressing table. My hair came out easily and wasn't as time consuming as my usual hairstyles would take. There were no pins or slides to remove, and whilst felt quite nice it meant I had no time bought to delay answering Dorothea. "I don't know what to tell you, I felt ill so I went out for some air"

"Hmm" She didn't sound convinced at all "It usually takes 3 hours to get some air, does it?"

There had once been a time when my sister knew literally everything about my life and what was going on in it. There was no element of my life that I didn't share with her. But then she became a woman, busying herself with a career and her marriage. Since arriving on the ship we had barely spoke, I had barely been aware of her presence. This wouldn't be such a huge issue if it wasn't for the fact we have been sharing a room.

"I don't recall seeing you as I left" My hands busied with hair whilst my eyes focused on my sisters reflection. I tried to sound casual as best I could, but I really wanted the topic to be dropped "Perhaps you have your own explaining to do"

"No need for you to fret about that" she chuckled "I had fell asleep in the reading room, book still open in my lap and my tea ice cold. I had to be woken by a steward, how embarrassing. Now, no more topic changes. If you want to go on moonlit walks with Victor feel free, but please don't lie to me about them, I am supposed to be your sisters for Christ sake"

"What?" She had caught me off guard there, I wasn't expecting Victor to be a part of this conversation. Had she really believed I had been out all evening with the likes of _him?_ The very idea made me nauseous "No, you have it all wrong…I was out, I'll admit that, but it was not with Victor"

My sister's face dropped and finally she uncrossed her arms and moved to my side. She looked annoyed, perhaps it was the fact I had ruined her fun.

"Now I'm more confused than ever" she stood over me, her long night gown flowing to her feet "Please, what's going on?"

I gave in, vowing her to secrecy and telling her the whole story. Explaining Victor's threat, the slap and Charlie. In my sisters credit she was a brilliant listener, never interrupting and her face remained passive. There was no sign of judgement in her features. It felt like we were children again and once I started to speak the words simply fell out with ease. I had missed this.

When I finished we sat in silence for a moment, both transfixed in contemplation. The last two days had been more eventful for myself than the last ten years had been.

"Oh Addie" she said solemnly "You can't marry such a man!"

"What choice do I have?" My eyes stung from tiredness and emotion. I felt like crying into my Dorothea's shoulder, letting her hold me like when I had most days of my first year of Hogwarts. But was not eleven years old anymore and I had to resist.

"What about Charlie?"

Her question caught me off guard and I hesitated for a moment "What about him?"

"How do you feel for Charlie?" she asked and I turned away focussing on the mirror again "He clearly feels something for you or he would never have gone through such effort. What are your feelings?"

"I feel he is in third class and below my status in life" It wasn't a lie but seeing my sister's eyes in the mirror I could see that she knew I wasn't being fully sincere "And…he makes me feel alive. It's odd, but he is like nothing I have come across before. With him there is no pressure to be perfect. I don't need to watch my words or conceal my thoughts. I can be honest with him…I can be free"

When I had finished I turned and saw my sister smirking at me. I blushed with embarrassment and turned away from her and headed to bed. Sleep came easily enough but sadly did not last long.


	9. Disturbance at Breakfast

Breakfast was an interesting affair to say the least. From our seat, we could watch the muggles meander past, going about their days completely unaware of our presence. The tea room was decorated darker than most of the ship, being adapted to the tastes of wizards. Where most of the ship beheld regal reds and soft gold, the wizarding sections boast a deep, bruise like purple. We had no maids nor waiters here, but rather the pots of tea and chinaware floated through the air as if carried by ghosts.

I sat with Dorothea, the two of us smirking at each other between sips of tea as if there had never been any distance between us. We were thick as thieves once again. Meanwhile our mother and father sat opposite, still as statues. Their features seemed harsher than usual, which was truly saying something. They had barely spoke a word since we had taken our seats.

"Is something the matter mother?" I asked, still smirking like the cat that had got the cream. I was in rather good spirits that morning "You have been silent all breakfast"

"I'm not ill, but I am disgusted" Her hand began to shake as she placed her rattling china down to rest "Whilst dressing for this morning, the Daily Prophet was brought in by that serving girl, Nancy or whatever. Apparently, my daughter is the talk of the ship. What with her late night escapades and cavorting with strangers"

I almost choked on my tea. Poor Dorothea looked almost as uncomfortable as I did, and both I and my sister exchanged a glance. She couldn't save me however and I could not think of anything I could say to help myself.

"I don't want excuses, I don't even care for explanations" my mother spat "But I will not have my daughter behaving like some harlot. You think you know what you want, you delude yourself with daydreams and ideals. You're a fool and it's time to grow up, no daughter of mine will behave like a common whore"

"I am no whore mother" I whispered, becoming very aware of the glances from the tables nearest to us "I have done nothing to warrant such an attack"

"Liar" my mother snapped "You're a filthy and disgusting liar. You have been a burden to this family since the day you arrived. You best hope Victor has not heard of this. The sooner you are married off and become some poor man's trouble, the better"

My fingers twitched for my wand. It sat heavy in my purse, ready for a great number of curses that my mother so readily deserved. I wanted to make her hurt, like her words hurt me. Though why they hurt still confused me. After all my mother had never been what anyone could call affectionate. I had always been painfully aware of how she viewed me. Though she had never said it out loud before.

I felt Dorothea's soft hand fold over mine, offering me reassurance and prying my fingers from the clenched fist. The remainder of breakfast was met with silence and the refusal to make eye contact.

However I had not been lucky enough to have Victor remain unaware. Whilst we drank our tea and dined on warm, buttery crumpets, he was storming through the ship like an oncoming storm. He pushed his way through doors, the wood slamming loudly against the frames whilst Victor boldly walked down corridors. He didn't even care that muggles saw him carrying a wand, though to them they probably believed it was nothing more than a finely polished stick.

He looked absurdly out of place in third class. He earned many a sideward glance from the other passengers. Especially when he proceeded to hammer on room 0301. His knuckles rapped away at such force that when the door at last opened, Victor's fingers were bloody and left traces of red on Charlie's shirt as Victor pushed him back into the room. Charlie was caught by surprise and didn't have a chance to recover before a punch collided with his jaw, knocking him backward onto his roommate's empty bed.

"Incarcerous!" Ropes shot from the tip of Victor's wand and wrapped around Charlies, binding his arms, chest and legs like a boa constrictor. Charlie face stared up in confusion and, though he wouldn't like to admit it, fear. "She didn't tell you everything did her! This is what we are, this is why I will always be superior to you! So you can understand why I don't want some little shit, from third class none the less, making a mockery of me!"

Victor sneered down at Charlie's frayed clothing and his untidy, red hair. He still couldn't understand why I could choose anyone other than him, clearly he had never actually met himself. To this day I don't know what Victor did to Charlie in that room. I think I am happier not knowing.

However, after lunch I decided it was time Dorothea met Charlie. He needed to be warned that Victor knew we had met again, that he was a dangerous man and we needed to figure out some kind of plan for us. We needed to be a lot sneakier in the future. Dorothea was like a puppy on the way down to see her, she practically skipped down the steps. I, on the other hand, was oddly nervous about introducing Charlie to my sister.

Arriving in the third class corridor we took our time, reading the names outside each door to try and find the right chamber. Halfway down though we spotted room 0301, with its door ajar. A horrible unease settled over me and pushing the door aside I collapsed to my knees.

I had never seen so much blood.


	10. Intense

I worked out very quickly that I was not cut out for life working in a Hospital. I stood frozen and watching as deep, arterial blood flowed over the floorboards. It pooled across the floor and out the door, staining the edge of the carpet outside. With every passing moment he was losing life and I stood staring at him, frozen with blind panic. Whilst I was completely useless, however, Dorothea was not.

She set to work immediately, pulling me in and closing the door behind us before moving her wand and muttering below her breath. Beneath her breath, she was muttering a range of charms and I watched as the blood in the room flowed back, trailing over her body and filling the wounds that had been severed into his body.

More incantations and I watched as the tip of her wand glowed a vibrant orange. Taking the tip she placed it to the wound and began to fuse the skin of his wounds together. For the first time since we had entered I saw life in him. He jolted with pain and a deep guttural cry of pain escaped from between his grey lips. I moved to hold him, not only to keep him still so my sister could help him properly but I just wanted to touch him.

Part way through him was becoming more and more conscious. His hand, hot with sweat, wrapped around my own clammy palm. Our fingers interlocked. His hands were oddly course, the hands of a man who has worked. Unlike my father's or Victors, who both had hands were smooth from a lifetime of wand waving.

"You should be okay, it'll take a few days for your ribs to fully heal so avoid strenuous exercise" Each set of eyes seemed to fall on Dorothea's wand at once. The awkward silence that followed felt as expansive as the Atlantic Ocean we were sailing through. "I'll leave you two alone"

She left, letting the door gently shut behind her. I watched him beneath me. He still lay on the floor with his chest heaving whilst I crouched beside him. Back there I had felt sure that I was going to lose him tonight but by some stroke of miracle my sister had managed to save his life. I was starting to feel…well, I wasn't sure exactly what I was feeling towards him. I was sure it was not love, but what I did feel was more intense than I had ever previously experienced.

But now he had watched Dorothea perform magic. He would have questions and may very well think I'm some kind of freak or monster. How was I supposed to explain this all away?

"So there are some things that I need to explain" I stumbled through my words "I can explain…"

"You don't need to explain" he said groaning as he pulled himself up "I know you're a witch. I am still convincing myself that I'm not going crazy, but I know what you are"

I bowed my head, staring into the floor. I felt my heart beat into my throat and my eyes began to sting. I couldn't cry, that would only make everything a million times worse than now. "…I'll leave"

"What? Why?" he turned, his eyebrows furrowed "You think I don't like you now or something? I don't care that you're a witch, I care that you're supposed to marry that psychopath"

"Wait what" I asked standing up "What does any of this have to do with Victor?"

He ran his hands through his hair, moving too quickly and flinching at the pain. "He…he came down here. Apparently he's not best pleased with you and me spending time together"

"So…" I struggled between the waves of anger that were beginning to course through me "He did this to you?"

"I'm fine, please I am fine" but I was already turning to the door. I felt his hand on my shoulder and I paused. Aside from when he had been in pain, agony coursing through him, we had never touched. It wasn't like in the books, there was no spark or flame or electricity. But every nerve in my body seemed aware of him and every muscle tensed instantly.

His hand trailed down from my shoulder, fingers slow and deliberate over the flesh of my arm. He was so gentle and his skin felt hot. I don't believe anyone had ever touched me like that. I turned slowly to face him, his eyes darker than usual. I was a sensible woman, raised in a civilised family to be a proper lady. So when I raised myself up onto my tiptoes and pressed my kiss against his, I was just as surprised as he was.

But neither of us pulled away.

Time seemed to slow as my fingers moved and tangled into his hair and his palm found my waist. His hands were firm, pulling me in closer and holding me tighter. I felt my own body surge with heat and when the kiss broke, I felt like I had been deprived of Oxygen.

"I know that we come from two different worlds" I spoke, only half aware of the words that I was saying "But I feel more alive with you than I ever had with anyone else…when this ship docks there is no way I can go back to my old life. I want to run away with you…if you let me"

He didn't answer but the stupid grin on his face told me enough. As he pulled me in for another kiss I didn't have a care in the world. All traces of Victor had been long washed away.


	11. Confessional

We sat on the edge of his bed, his fingers intertwined with mine and the cabin far warmer than it had been an hour ago. His fingers trailed over my fingers, like satin compared to his. The difference between our two lifestyles became very apparent lying there. The sheets I had been sleeping beneath the last few night were rich cotton, treated with a sleeping draft to ensure a good night's sleep to whoever was to lie beneath them. Charlie's on the other hand, were somewhat scratchy in comparison. The fabric felt coarse without the additional enchantments attached.

So far, Charlie had only witnessed the darker side of our world. There was so much beauty in it that he had yet to see. The idea of showing him my world oddly excited me. Would he even allow me to show him? It wouldn't be hard to understand why, after the introduction he has had to the world, if he wanted nothing more to do with the wizarding world. What would I do? When forced to choose between my magic and a man I barely know?

The answer should be obvious really. Only a fool would choose a stranger above everything else. I had been a Ravenclaw at Hogwarts, and had always prided myself upon being of sensible and sound mind. Intellect, logic and common sense have always lead my decisions. Yet, since arriving upon the ship I had made a number of stupid decisions. Maybe I had always been a fool.

His fingers trailed over the backs of my hands, forming little loops and swirls. I sat watching him content with the silence that had fallen between us both. I watched his face, the occasional twitch of his eyebrow, and I wondered what he was thinking about.

When the door opened, we both shot up and almost leapt apart from each other. I don't know who I expected to see but it was not the tall figure that emerged. He had thick hair that sprawled across his head in a mess of curls and warm doe like eyes. He looked at us both and smirked slightly cocking his head slightly into my direction and asking Charlie "This the girl?"

Charlie flared a vibrant shade of scarlet and looked as if he wanted the world to open up beneath his feet and swallow him whole. The new arrival turn to face me before offering out one of his huge meaty hands to me. "My names James"

"Adeline" Cautiously taking his hand I shook it "A friend of Charlie's?"

"Yes ma'am, I think you'll find that dinner the other night was thanks to me" he said glowing with pride "Lover boy here wasn't sure what you liked, so I cooked you my specialty. Handy being on the ocean when your signature dish is fish"

Charlie was still looked like a strawberry. I stretched my arm across the space we had forged between us and locked my fingers between his again. He offered me a shy smile, like a little boy taking his first dance.

"Well I was coming back for a nap but clearly the cabin is occupado" he said winking at Charlie "So I'll be off…"

"No! Don't be daft, I and Charlie were about to head out anyway"

"We were?" Charlie asked, his embarrassment momentarily placed on hold for confusion.

"I have things I would like to show you concerning my…err, family" Charlie nodded in understanding and we both manoeuvred around James and into the corridor "Enjoy your rest James, it was a pleasure to make your acquaintance"

We circled around the decks, cautious to make sure Victor or my parents were not about. By some stroke of luck the coast was clear. I brought him to the large mirror at the top of the grand staircase and watched as he looked at his reflection, completely unaware of what lay on the other side. I gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "Just act natural okay? I can't be caught sneaking you inside"

He looked terrified but he told me he understood. One last squeeze of reassurance before I stepped through the mirror, pulling him along beside me. His face did very little to hide the astonishment he felt but as no one was paying us any attention we were able to get away with it rather smoothly. I continued to lead him through the ships wizarding society, through tables of exploding snaps and bottles of fire whiskey. Through the corridors until coming to my bed chambers, or rather mine and Dorothea's bed chambers.

Inside, she sat at the dressing table, nose deep in a book. When we entered, she closed the cover over and smiled towards us both "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you" he said, his voice coming out shaky "I…I just walked through a mirror"

Both I and my sister struggled to keep a straight face as he continued to list the sights he had witnessed in the small moments he had spent passing through our world.

"There was cards that exploded! And a woman had the strangest creature as a pet and there were owls sitting on the mantel piece" he looked like a madman with his broad, glowing grin. He ran his fingers through his hair but each time his hair would jump straight back up again in crimson defiance. "I saw a man having a conversation with a plant!"

"Is my world…okay?" I asked a little nervously, biting my lower lip.

"Your world is amazing" he almost shouted "It's like being a kid again and Santa is real and the tooth fairy is beautiful and just…just brilliant. I don't know if I could show you anything that could top that, my world is grey in comparison to this technicolour but…if you let me I will share everything with you"

Dorothea seeming to take this as her cue, moved across the room and left us together. I was overwhelmed for a moment, struggling for words like a drowning man searching for breath.

"Your world is not grey" I said trying to choose my words carefully "We are just two sides of the same coin. We aren't so different, not really"

"Really?" he said looking incredulous "Because I have never sat down to a game of cards that comes with burn warnings"

"I mean" I said rolling my eyes "That my world has the same concerns as yours. My society still only cares about class and elitism, who has the most wealth or power. It's all ridiculous to be honest and I don't want any part of it anymore"

"You don't?" He said, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth "What do you want?"

I swallowed down the fear, bracing myself for what I was about to confess "I just want you. No matter what that means I have to sacrifice"

"You'd give this all up for me?" he pushed a loose curl behind my ear "You barely know me"

"I want to know you" The words rushed out of me "And I'm terrified that I won't get the chance. My parents, Victor…no one wants us to be together. When I get off this ship I am running with you and never looking back again"

"Wow" he chuckled "I guess I can't say no to an offer like that"

The warm feeling in my chest swelled and I tangled my arms around his neck pulling him into a deep and hot kiss.


	12. Bring Me To Life

The setting sun bleached my room in amber light. My shoes had been kicked off and I lay sprawled across the bed in the most unladylike display it surprised myself. Charlie lay beside me, his head resting on my mid back as I sketched. Occasionally he would prod me teasingly in the ribs or tickle me. I learnt that day that if I and Charlie were to have a future together it would be very difficult to get any drawing done around him. When I finally finished the drawing, a simple sketch of a bird, I turned around and showed him.

"It's good" he said smiling "Natural artist"

"It's messy and rushed, would have looked a lot better if you had had patience" I teasingly shoved him in the shoulder, earning me a devilish smile. Like a love struck school girl I stared into his eyes, eyes so blue a girl could easily drown in them.

"So…can I see this magic or-"he was interrupted by a light knocking at my door. He looked at me like a panicked rabbit, caught at the end of a hunter's rifle. I nodded my head over to the wardrobe and he moved quickly and silently. I neatened the fold of my dress and answered the door.

I could feel the guilt staining my face. Luckily my mother avoided eye contact and marched straight into my room. She wore a deep emerald green and a large black hat that submerged most of her face in shadow.

"Mother?" I tried to sound polite when really I want to throw her from my room and return to my more pleasant distractions "To what do I owe the visit?"

"I'm here to tell you to stop sulking" she payed more attention to fixing her lace gloves than she did to me "We are having supper with the Evermonde's this evening. You shall put something nice on and eat with your fiance. We have enough time before we arrive at America to sort this whole affair out so please do something with your hair"

She began to leave but stopped still when she heard me say "I'm not going"

"Excuse me?" she turned slowly to face me. I will never forget the look of increduality on her features. I tried my best not to smirk. "For a moment I thought you said you weren't going to attend? Am I not mistaken?"

"No mother, you're quite right. I will spending the evening doing as I please with whomever it pleases me to be with. I will not be changing my clothing or doing my hair, in fact I'm considering completely undoing my hair. Maybe I will read a book or take a stroll around the lower decks but it will not be in the company of either you or Victor" My mothers mouth hung open in a state of shock. Perhaps a little too smugly I leaned over and closed it for her. "And you can tell Victor that I decline his offer of engagement, thank you"

I began to gently navigate my mother out of my bed chambers whilst her face flushed a furious shade of purple. When finally she was out, she lingered outside of my door frame, practically shaking with anger.

"You will regret this Adeline" her words were quiet but deadly and for a brief glimmer of a second I actually regretted my long overdue defiance "I promise you"

She stormed down the hall and as I closed the door, I took out my wand. My mother was not the kind of person to give up easily. She may very well send my father down for 'a word' in the hopes that he may talk some sense into me. When in reality I felt like this was the first time I had spoke sense in god only knows how long.

"Colloportus Maxima" I heard the bolts click and slide, locking the door. A simple Alohormora charm shouldn't even be able to open the door now, not unless cast by the original caster of the locking charm. So unless my parents want to break White Star Line property, they would have to just leave me be.

I sloushed against the wood of the door and watched as a nervous Charlie came out of the closet. The light of the sunset that danced across the walls was almost the same shade of organge as his hair. He looked so beautiful in this light, I couldn't imagine a time when I didn't think he was anything less than stunning. Yet I recall finding his face oddly ordinary. It's strange how faces change and evolve to match our oppinion of the face owners.

"Right, the sketch?" I moved back to the bed and watched as he flopped onto the covers with about as much elegance as a baby deer taking its first steps. I picked up the sketchbook and, tapping the paper gently with my wand, and uttered the corect enchantments. The little bird came to life, fluffing it's feathers and moving its head from side to side.

"That's amazing" his voice came out in a whisper as he watched the bird hop around. I drew his body too big and it's weight anchored him to the ground. It flapped it's wings but never raised an inch from the ground, Charlie watched it carefully and occaisionally chuckling.

"It's ameature" I lay back on the bed staring into the ceiling "I suppose when my family inevitable disowns me I will have plenty of time to improve it though. I'll never be perfect, but with time perhaps I will get close"

"Your already the closest thing to perfection I know" he climbed over the bed and cupped my cheek. His hands were surprisingly cold to touch. For a moment he did nothing but stare into me, and I had that desire to drown in him again. After what feels like an eternity the distance between us closed and his lips, soft like velvet were against mine. The heat that flushed through me felt intense, like a volcano waking from a lifetime of dormancy in my chest.

My nerves all seemed finely aware of each of his touches. His hand rested at my hip whilst the other arm strained to keep him from falling onto me. The distance between our bodies felt like near nothing whilst simultaneously feeling like too much.

Our kiss intensified, growing more desperate. I felt lost in an ocean of him, engulfed with his scent and taste and touch. He pulled his lips from mine and I felt the heat of his mouth against my neck. I closed my eyes as a raspy breath hitched from my throat. My hands, as if acting on their own accord, began to tug at his shirt.

His lips trailed to my collar bone and he moved the sleeve of my dress over my shoulder. Everything he did was pure bliss and I never wanted him to stop. I was drunk on his love. Consumed in his passion.

He suddenly rose, sitting up high above me and pulling off his shirt in one swift motion. I followed, my movements slow and trancelike. I traced my fingers over his chest. He had very little definition and a bit of a tummy but I couldn't care less. His chest was warm and beneath his skin I could feel the rapid beat of his heart.

I felt his fingers on my thighs, pushing up the silk of my dress, pulling it over my head and letting it fall to the floor beside the bed like it meant nothing. I sat on the bed wearing just my corset, stocking and long frilly knickers. It didn't take Charlie long to remove these either. I had bore all to a man I barely knew, who was certainly not my husband. This was completely scandalous…but I was enjoying it too much to really care.

We made love that night. When the act was done, I lay beneath my sheets breathless and sweaty with his harms holding me in his embrace. The sun had set and the room had been submerged into darkness. The lull of sleep was too strong and, still wrapped in the Charlie's embrace, I fell into a peaceful sleep.

Until the glowing light of the patronus at the foot of my bed woke me from my sleep.


	13. Evacuate

**Authors Note**

 **Since writing the previous chapter I have read up and learnt that the intended use I had planned for the patronus was only invented by Dumbledore for the Order of the Phoenix and so I want to apologise for the error. Please substitute the patronus for an owl instead please, many apologies and many thanks for reading.**

 **Also many apologies for the length of time it took to write this I've been really busy, lacking motivation and to top it all off my laptop died. Now I have a shiny new laptop to build an unhealthy bond with.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

The barn owl's feathers ruffled impatiently as I slowly came out of sleep. Apparently I was too slow in my awakening as he leant forward and gave a sharp nip to the exposed skin of my leg. I shouted out in pain, throwing a deadly glare at the nasty little creature. Charlie, now awake stared at the owl with a dreamy expression and an open mouth. Leaning forward I snatched the piece of rolled parchment attached to the owls leg. The little beast flew off through an open window that had definitely been closed when we had gone to sleep.

"This had better be good…" I muttered to myself unrolling the parchment. Thankfully, the note was short and direct.

 _ **We Have Hit an Iceberg**_

 _ **The Ship Is Sinking**_

 _ **Evacuation Procedure in Action**_

 _ **~ Minister Evermonde**_

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked leaning over my shoulder to see the note for himself. I didn't hide it and saw his eyes bulge as mine most likely did as he read the words for himself "But…she's unsinkable!"

"Well, not anymore apparently" I was hastily moving out of the bed, searching for clothing "You're gonna have to keep your head down and remain calm. We can't draw attention to ourselves, you got that?"

He nodded, pulling on his trousers both legs at once and nearly tripping over his own feet. This couldn't have had worse timing. Outside the room, voices could be heard moving along the corridor and surely enough when we left, there was a steady stream of evacuating witches and wizards. Small children were herded by their mother's to the floo network station.

There was an eerie calm over the whole scene. Everyone moved quickly but there was no rush, no panic. Everyone here knew that they would get to somewhere safe, the sinking of the ship would be nothing more than a mild inconvenience in their journey. They were all safe. I could only imagine the worry and fear that the non-magical passengers on the ship would be feeling.

Everyone gathered in the entrance room, queues forming in front of the floo network whilst couples and families held hands and prepared to apparate out of the danger. Further up the queue, I saw one of my mother's uglier hats bobbing above the crowd. Undoubtedly my father and sister would both be with her also. With Charlie close by my side, we joined the queue, my hand gripping his dangerously tight and refusing to let him go.

The queue was moving so slowly, but it was moving. This seemed to help me relax. With every step we were closer to being free and safe. My grip on Charlie eased, my pulse slowed, the pain in my chest that I had only just became aware of began to fade. Maybe it was that that jinxed me. I let my guard down and with it revealed the chink in my armour for a new set of troubles to roll in.

Charlie was yanked from me by two tall men, each one laying their hands on Charlie's shoulders and pulling him from the queue. My brief moment of confusion melted away the moment I saw Victor, smiling smugly behind the two men.

"This is him gentleman" Charlie began to put up a fight but he felt the hard tip of a wand in his spine and stilled almost instantly "Not only is he a muggle, but a stowaway too. You really know how to pick them don't you Adeline?"

"What's going on?" My father pushed his way through the crowd easily, parting away the people like the red sea "Someone explain?"

"Your daughter shall be attending a hearing next month for failure to comply with the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy" Victor focussed on his cufflinks, not even granting us with the respect of eye contact "I'm sure you'll understand that a scandal like this coming from the daughter of someone in _your_ position, I mean hiding a muggle boy in her chambers! In her bed! To think I nearly married…well, you will understand why you shall be facing an inquiry at work"

My father's back straightened and his eyes glanced over at me, cold and stony with a look of disgust. He looked so stiff and rigid. I had seen this before, his fury bubbled just below the surface. Tonight he would undoubtedly drink fire whiskey until he was a different man and take out his anger on the furniture.

"I have broken no laws, there are exceptions to the Secrecy act that include relationships like-" I was cut off, Victor had obviously anticipated this response. He had his argument ready on his tongue, striking me cold like a viper.

"Yes, there are exceptions" His perfect veneer smile was begging for the densaugeo curse "A muggle maybe be exempted from the secrecy act and exposed to magic if a blood relative of a witch or wizard. Or if they are engaged to be wed which, given your age and the fact you are a vulnerable and impressionable woman, would require the consent of your father. Mr Weasley?"

I looked up at my father and he still had that cold, empty look. Charlie stared at me with large, desperate eyes. The fate of Charlie was resting on my father's shoulder? A man whom probably had a closer relationship to the Daily Prophet than he did his children. It didn't seem fair.

"Father, I-" I struggled not to choke on my words "I love him, and I think he loves me…he makes me happy. Please, I've never asked anything from you but please…give me this"

There was a heavy pause were my father wouldn't meet my eyes, instead he burnt holes into the ground beneath my feet with the intensity of his glare. He let out a long sigh.

"Adeline, I only want what's best for you" he paused again, perhaps to let those words sink in. It wasn't "I love you" but it was the closest he had ever offered to me. "It's for that reason that I don't consent. Take him away"

And with that, my world fell out beneath my feet. I felt my knees give in as I hit the ground and too stunned to move, I watched as they dragged Charlie away.


	14. Peace

"Father please!" Hot, salty tears rushed down my face. People were staring, watching us like some kind of stage production forged for their entertainment. My father pulled me into a hug, like he would when I was a child, the familiar smell of his robes filling my senses. All my restraint melted away and my body shook as I sobbed, harrowing sobs, into my father's clothes. My tongue swelled and stuck to my mouth as I tried desperately to get the words out "I-I-I love him daddy"

I wasn't even thinking; I was only feeling.

"Shush" His voice was gentle yet remained assertive. His bony hand gently stoked up and down my spine, calming me as I struggled to breathe between the crying. This was the kindest I had seen my father for such a long time, that should have set me on edge immediately. I felt a movement on my hip but I reacted too late. My father had taken possession of my wand. "It's time we go"

I felt his arm on my back, attempting to lead me away. I shrugged off his touch and moved away from him "I'm not leaving without Charlie"

I didn't give him a chance to try and convince me otherwise or risk him taking me by force. I turned, and ran into the direction that they took Charlie. I ran until my father's shouting quieted to nothing. It was at that point I realized I didn't have a clue where to go. So I just kept running, ripping open every door I came to and checking he wasn't inside.

Any passer by that I could grab I questioned if they had seen Charlie, if they had seen the ginger boy getting dragged away. I eventually came across an office decorated with oak furnishings. Two men leaned over a desk, and as I entered they turned to face me. The shorter of the two, I recognised as being one of the men who took Charlie.

I leapt at him, grabbing him by his robes and shaking him. My menacing display clearly had no effect on him and he just laughed at me. I screamed into his face "Where is he?! Where did you take him?!"

It was the other man who spoke. Tall with dark hair and a moustache that had been so well maintained that it almost appeared regimental. He cleared his throat before speaking "Miss, the muggle boy has been returned to his room, he will have the same chance as any other muggle on board. Now, please can you unhand my officer and follow evacuation instructions. The ship is sinking and it is imperative we act fast"

The man spoke so calmly, as if there truly was no reason to worry. For him, there wasn't. His safety was ensured thanks to wonders of magic. The same could not be said for Charlie. His chances of survival were growing slimmer for every second I wasn't with him. I let go of the officer, whose smirk remained plastered to his smug face, and took off down the corridor and back out the mirror.

Down staircase after staircase before finally arriving to the third class living quarters. Here the water rose up to my knees and it took incredible effort to move through the sloshing waters. Constantly fighting against the current of rushing water, I searched for the room number. The lighting flickered making it hard to read door numbers or navigate. If only I still had my wand with me then this would have been handled so much quicker.

I found it and by some sense of mercy the door was unlocked. I thanked the universe for that, but opening the door all gratitude vanished.

Charlie stood, soaking wet in both sea water and his own blood, badly beaten and handcuffed to a pipe. I rushed towards him pulling his face to mine and kissing him. He was alive, despite everything, he was alive. I pulled away from him and saw his face masked with confusion.

"Not that I aint thankful for it love…but is there a reason your kissing me?" he said his expression a mix of smirk and shock "But shouldn't you be leaving this 'ere ship? If you hadn't noticed, it's sinking a bit"

"Charlie…what wrong? What are you saying?"

"Do I know you, sorry?"

It took me a moment to get over the pain in my chest and the burning in my throat. They had taken his memory. It was standard procedure in these cases, part of the secrecy act, I just didn't think of it. It hit me like a ton of bricks that he had no clue who I was and everything he may have felt for me was now gone too.

"Do-" I struggle to speak "Do you know where the key is?"

"The blokes who put me 'ere took it with them" he clanked his cuffs against the pipes to emphasize the issue "So I suggest you get out of here, a pretty girl like you shouldn't die down here like me"

There wasn't enough time for me to head back and get the key, by the time I returned he would be fully submerged at the rate the water was rising. I ran into the hallway looking for anything that could of use to break him free and came back empty handed. There were no solutions here, I was stuck and magic couldn't help me. Which meant I couldn't help him.

"Get out of here!" The water was at his hip and he was shivering violently "Go!"

I fought my way across the room and stood at his side, feeling completely hopeless "I'm not going to leave you here…I can't do that"

"Who are you? You…you knew who I was"

"You might not know me" the tears rolled down my cheeks and my breathing was struggling "But I know you. Very well, and once…once we were very close. We- I love you"

He didn't reply immediately. I'm not sure what he could have said if I'm honest. What I wanted to hear more than anything wasn't something he would think to say.

"You shouldn't die down here…you should leave, while you still have a chance" I stayed rooted to the spot I was in. I had given up. "Well do you at least want to stand with me? I don't think anyone wants to…well I don't want to be alone when I…"

I moved to him, the water halfway up my chest and his arms wrapped around me. I could feel the difference, there wasn't the same warmth. It wasn't just because of the water either. He held me, and I was grateful, even if it was just pretend. I closed my eyes and breathed him in. My last memories were of his scent and I traced back every moment we had shared, and my last thoughts were only that there should have been more.


End file.
